Their secret
by Pricee
Summary: Secrets can be hard too keep during a war. And with an enemy that is always looking too one up you, it is even harder. (Especially if that side has Soundwave as their eyes and ears...)
1. Masters and Students

Optimus walked through the Ground-bridge with Bumblebee. They'd just finished fighting, and later burying Skyquake. Optimus was quiet; he hated burying any Cybertronian (Autobot, Decepticon or Neutral). He was growing tired of this seemingly never-ending war. So many lives had unnecessarily been sacrificed. And yet the war was still no-where near finished. Ratchet ushered Bumblebee into the Med-Bay to analyse his injuries as Optimus stood at the sidelines watching. Ratchet determined Bumblebees injuries were nothing serious and he would be fine tomorrow, provided he got plenty of recharge that night.

"Bumblebee, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies. But you performed admirably."  
Optimus said as Bumblebee emerged from the Med-bay. Bumblebee beeped his apologies to his leader, but also thanked his for the praise he received. A honking came form the tunnel as Bulkhead and Arcee emerged from the outside. Optimus's spark sped up when he saw Arcee arrive and transform. For a while now, he and Arcee had been involved in a relationship, of personal matters. He was getting to the stage where he was realising that he was in love with her. He hoped she felt the same. A few days ago when Megatron was destroyed and the Space bridge was blown up, Arcee had gotten hurt whilst fighting. When he saw her there,  
lying so limp in Bumblebees arms as her life signal got weaker, he could feel his spark breaking. It took all of his will power not to take her from Bumblebee and hold her close too his spark and never let her go.

Ratchet moved over to the newly arrived members, almost excitedly.

"Well! How were me... I mean our projects received?" Miko, Jack and Raf all looked at each other, unsure of what too say. They'd all told Bulkhead and Arcee about the disasters Ratchets projects caused at school. And how they were being made to remake them (Not that they were going to tell Ratchet about them having to do another one, as he'd try to take over again).  
They told Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet what happened; Ratchet didn't take the news lightly.  
"Well on our planet, you would've been awarded the highest honours!" Ratchet mumbled something almost inaudible before walking back to his med-bay.

'**They should've stuck to using us three as help**.' Bumblebee said as he moved toward Optimus.  
"Indeed Bumblebee. Our human friends would've been wise to stray from Ratchets path." Optimus said with the hint of a smile and amusement in his voice.

Team Prime then spent the rest of the night talking about the Science Fair and Bumblebee and Optimus's battle until the humans had to go home.

* * *

Optimus had spent a while in the Main hanger, working on something on the computer. He heard some shuffling behind him. Turning around he saw nothing. Ratchet had gone too recharge a while ago, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had gone recharge before Ratchet. He was about to return to work when he felt something grab him from behind. He got ready to attack, until he processed the feel of the hands. They were small, dainty yet strong.

"Why are you still awake?" The feminine voice confirmed his thoughts. Arcee released her grip on Primes mid-section so he could turn around to face her. He bent down too her level and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They kissed each other passionately for a few minutes. If they were human, they would've suffocated. Night time was really the only time they could be together, without the rest of the team, humans or decepticons too interrupt their time. They pulled each other into a more soft kiss that didn't last as long as the first. The first kiss was mainly about passion as they had both wanted to hold each other all that day. The need for each other was there every day, but for some reason, today it was more intense. The need was more Lust than love.

Optimus picked Arcee up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, to the best of her ability. They both knew what they wanted. He moved them over to the wall and pinned Arcee there. He kissed her forcefully, yet lovingly. He held her against the wall with his body and one of is hands on her stomach; whilst the second held the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. She brought her own hands up to play with his Antennas, because she knew that this was a large hotspot for him. She loved the sound of his moans as she played with them teasingly. However, she wasn't the only one who knew a hotspot. He began playing with the sensitive wires on her sides, causing her to moan and arch against him. He pushed her back into the wall. He was a Prime, and Primes are programmed by Primus to be in control of things.  
He drew his lips away from hers and trailed kisses down her cheeks before attacking her neck and chest with kisses and bites to the sensitive cabling that was there. He knew this was a massive turn on for her, and that is exactly what he wanted. More fun for her and him. She clung to his neck as he got more aggressive and passionate with her. Her moans increased in volume, despite her efforts too keep them in. She bit her lip but the moans and pleas for Optimus kept escaping her mouth. The things he could do to her...

"Optimus... Stop teasing me! I need you!" She managed to finish her sentence without any moans escaping, somehow. It was all the encouragement Optimus needed. He grabbed her aft with both hands and carried her to his room. The two never broke their kiss as they travelled down the corridor, got into Optimus's room and he locked the door. Before they knew it, Arcee was lying with her back on Optimus's berth as he held himself over her like a gargoyle. The two were still locked in their passionate kiss.

* * *

Optimus and Arcee lay in each others arms. They knew that it wouldn't be long before Arcee had to go back too her own room, that way the rest of the team wouldn't get suspicious. The two were content with the fact their relationship was a secret. Especially Optimus, if the Decepticons knew he and Arcee were together, they wouldn't hesitate to use her against him; in whatever means possible. He didn't even want to think of what could happen too her. Attack, Kidnapping, Torture, Death... The last idea made Optimus's energon run cold and he subconsciously clung to Arcee harder. She noticed this.  
"Whats wrong?" She asked gently, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
"Arcee, I don't want the Decepticons to harm you. The thought of them hurting you just too hurt me is enough to make my energon run cold. I want to protect you. From everything. I love you Arcee." Optimus bared the emotions he had in his spark too her because he loved her, he could trust her.  
Arcee felt her spark flutter. When Optimus had begun speaking, he spoke with a tone that made her think he was leaving her. But when he said he loved her, her whole body tingled. She pushed on his chest until he was on his back. Climbing on top of him, one leg on each side of his waist, she leant down and kissed him lovingly. "I love you too Optimus." She said. Optimus quickly propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her again. Pulling himself up more he brough one hand too her cheek and the other behind her neck. Hers went to his neck and held him close.

For the second time, the two showed each other how much love and devotion they had for each other. When the time came for Arcee to leave, neither wanted too let go of each other. But they had too. With a last kiss goodnight, the hugged each other. Arcee left Optimus and headed for her own room. Her spark still felt fluttery from her and Optimus's confessions. It was going to be harder to hide their relationship from everyone now they knew this; but somehow, they would manage.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review, favourite or follow if you want me too make more of this story. May change the rating as the chapters progress. Thanks!**


	2. Scrapheap

Arcee and Optimus lay on Optimus's berth holding each other; and occasionally playing with each others hotspots, trying to entice pleasure filled moans from each other. Optimus lifted Arcee onto his chest and kissed her softly and delicately. He put his hands on her waist and held her in place. The two wished they could stay there all day. It was a comfortable silence in the room as the two turned their soft kiss into a passionate make-out session. They tried to touch all the parts of each others body that they could. But,

'**Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee have returned. Where is Arcee, you two are needed here**.' Ratchets voice over the comm-link broke Optimus and Arcee's embrace and killed the mood. Duty calls.  
"We will be there in a minute Ratchet." Optimus sent back.  
Arcee climbed off the Prime and the two shared a last kiss before leaving the room to go back to the team.

"I told you Doc, we're fine!" Bulkhead said in frustration as he pulled the energon tubes away from his chassis.  
"The only way to be certain your fine Bulkhead is to endure standard defrosting procedures. You know prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage." Ratchet said as he pushed Bulkhead back into a sitting position.  
"Ratchet, have you learned anything more about our Arctic find?" Optimus asked as he and Arcee walked into the room. Ratchet had told Optimus that Bulkhead and Bumblebee had found something Cybertronian in the Arctic while he and Arcee were on their way from Optimus's quarters.  
"Not yet. The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid." Ratchet informed before going to work on the computer.  
"Doc are we OK to move now?" Bulkhead asked impatiently.

Sighing, Ratchet checked the Wrecker and Scouts temperature levels before discharging them from the med-bay.  
"Bulkhead; Bumblebee, go and collect our human friends and bring them here. Arcee, you will travel with me to the Arctic to search for any other pods." The team nodded at their leaders orders and went in different ways. Bulk and Bee went to get Jack, Miko and Raf; whilst Optimus and Arcee went to prepare for their mission. They went to rise their energon levels, check weapon systems and have a quick make-out session in the locker rooms.

* * *

Ratchet put the co-ordinates into the ground-bridge when Optimus and Arcee had returned. (They had taken extra time in the locker rooms because their make-out session had gotten a little heated...)  
"Arcee and I will search for any clue that might explain the origin of our Arctic find." Optimus walked up to the Ground-bridge with Arcee following after him.  
"Only until your sensors sound. Remember, once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failures aren't likely... they're imminent." Ratchet warned the pair.  
Engines could be heard coming through the tunnel as Bumblebee and Bulkhead arrived back. The kids climbed out of the two autobots as Miko shouted up too Ratchet,"Miss us Doc Bot?" Ratchet didn't answer her in words, just noises. The two mechs transformed.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked too no-one in particular.

"On Saturday?!" Miko said "We have the whole weekend off... to spend with you." She said as she went to the platform she, Raf and Jack always hung out on.

"Wasn't expecting to carpool; what gives Arcee?" Jack walked up too his guardian.  
"Tag team Jack. It's my turn for," Optimus stepped forward slightly as Arcee gestured too him, indicating he would be going with her, "Exploration duty."  
"Oh. Too bad... It's a beautiful day for a ride. Would hate for you too feel guilty about leaving me indoors."Jack said, hinting that he wanted to go with.  
"Arctic exploration duty."

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack quickly changed his mind and went off to Miko, Bulkhead and Bumblebee.  
"The Arctic. I've always wanted to see the snow." Raf said innocently.  
"I would invite you too join us Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme. Even for we Autobots." Optimus told the boy.  
"I understand." Raf looked down sadly.  
Optimus and Arcee turned to leave the base, but both stopped when Optimus turned around again to face Raf.  
"But I will bring you back a snowball." Optimus offered as Arcee gave the human a small smile. Optimus was always thinking about others, it is one of the things she loved about him. Amongst other things.  
"That would be awesome!" Raf said happily before leaving to join the others. Optimus and Arcee walked into the ground-bridge and found themselves leaving the warmth to be hit by a wall of snow and cold.

* * *

They stepped out of the ground-bridge and it closed behind them. Looking down at the femme, Optimus refrained from giving her a small kiss, they had little time on the ground so needed to work fast. They had about 1 and a half hours, 3 max before things got tricky.  
"This is where Bulkhead and Bumblebee found the pod, we shall search around the area for any clues. You take the snowy banks over there and I will search around the cliff face." Optimus said as he and Arcee endured the cold weather. She nodded to him and they split up. Optimus scaled the cliff face and Arcee searched around the icy slopes.

* * *

Around an hour later, Optimus was climbing down the ice cliff when his temperature sensor turned blue whilst it beeped. Optimus comm-linked Arcee, to check on her.  
"Arcee what is your status?" He only had to wait a few seconds before she replied too him.  
"**My sensors going off. Guess we should call for pick up before things get chilly**." Optimus ended his link with her and activated a new link to base.  
"Optimus to base. Core temperature readings have reached the blue zone, prepare to activate ground-bridge."  
Optimus was met by static. He climbed down the last remaining part of the cliff and went to where Arcee was.  
"**Ratch... Opti... Do you... me?... we... a**." Optimus couldn't hear what Ratchet was saying to him over the sound of the static. But he knew that Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead would work until he found a way to get him and Arcee back to base. He had faith in his team. Optimus walked into the snow storm, heading towards his loves place.

"Optimus to Arcee. Rendezvous at the arrival co-ordinates." He sent to his girlfriend.  
"**Yes sir**." She sent back.  
Optimus knew it was inappropriate to be distracted by personal affection in the field, but he couldn't help blushing a tiny bit when Arcee called him 'Sir'. He only started doing this when they began their relationship. And despite his love and devotion towards Arcee, he couldn't help be concerned about their relationship and what could happen to them. Not just at the hands of the Decepticons, but also any of the high-ranking army officials. Such as Sentinel Prime. The rules of Cybertron stated that a commander couldn't have romantic attachment to one of his (rarely her) soilders. If anyone was caught in such a relationship; they would be split up immediately. Sent too different teams. Possibly even different planets. Optimus shuddered at:  
1.)The cold.  
2.)The idea of being separated from Arcee now that he had grown accustomed to holding her in his arms.

He never wanted to lose her. Thinking about her being put on to someone elses team was difficult also. As not many Autobot teams remained, the likely hood of Arcee being sent to Sentinel Primes squadron was very high. And that is something Optimus would never allow to happen. Sentinel Prime was commonly known to be the worst commander in the entire Autobot army. He cared for no-one, save himself. In battle he was a coward and usually sent his teams on missions that would get them killed. Optimus had even heard some bots refer to Sentinel's team as a 'Watered down version of the Wreckers.' because they took on situations that most bots would refuse. Only difference was that the Wreckers did their missions willingly, Sentinel's team however did it so to save themself from Sentinel. Optimus would never let Arcee be put in that situation. His team always had the option of going to a mission or staying away. But they always accepted the missions, because of their respect and love for their leader. They would all willingly die for Optimus, for the Autobot cause and for Cybertron.

* * *

Optimus met up with Arcee at the area they'd arrived at. She was walking slowly and was unstable on her feet. She reached Optimus and clung to his arm as she stumbled slightly. The cold was getting to her more than it was Optimus because she was a much smaller bot than him. Optimus held her in his arms as she regained her stableness. It was now that the reality of the situation his Optimus in the face. It hit him as hard as it would be if Devestator hit him in the face. If Arcee was subduing to the cold this quickly; would she last until Ratchet sent a bridge for them. He couldn't lose her. She helped him carry on each day. She kept him sane; even when they weren't a couple, seeing her helped him carry on. He couldn't lose her, she was his rock. The one he always turned too if he was in need of comfort. She knew just how to help him. Everytime.

He helped her too. When Cliffjumer died, she came so close to sinking into depression. She'd lost two of her best-friends. One killed before her eyes, the other butchered and mutilated for an experiment. Optimus helped her stay away from depression. Helped her move on, to an extent; she wasn't completely recovered even to this day.

Arcee straightened up, but still kept her grip on his arm.

"Any word from Ratchet?" Even her voice sounded weak.  
"Not yet, but we must not give up. Ratchet will find a way." He tried his best to reassure her. He leant down to kiss her. In the kiss, he tried to give off all the hope and reassurance he could. He pulled her close, trying to give her the warmth he possessed. She responded to his kiss with all the love she had, pulling him close by his neck. "We must find shelter." Optimus said softly when they parted. She nodded and they set off in search of shelter.

"Optimus to base. Do you read?" Optimus once again tried to comm-link Ratchet and the others, only to be met by more static. He and Arcee were walking forward into a snow storm, both had their arms above their faces, protecting them from the wind. Optimus heard a grunt and thud behind him. Worriedly he turned around. To his horror, he saw Arcee on the ground struggling to get back up. He immediately walked over to her and helped her up.

"Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help? I hear Miami's beautiful this time of year." Arcee stated as she brushed the snow from her arms. Optimus placed his hand on her back and gently played with the bottom of her winglets.  
"The nearest temperate climate is too distant Arcee; attempting to reach it would expand too much energy, and hasten the freezing process." He looked off into the snow storm, "Until Ratchet sends for us," He looked back into her optics, "And he will; our best option would be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves." Arcee nodded to him and began to walk again, only to lose her stability and fall back to the ground. She was freezing faster than Optimus.

She felt Optimus's hand go under her legs and around her back, he lifted her up bridal style and carried her close to his spark. She placed her hands on his chassis and felt his spark beating. Despite their situation, his spark remained strong. Stronger than hers at least. Arcee felt her own spark speed up at how close it was to Optimus's spark. It wanted it. Her spark wanted his. Arcee wanted Optimus. She placed her head against his spark chamber and listened to it beating. She would've sworn she felt his spark speed up as well, but tied it to the fact he was carrying two bodies, her own being mostly dead weight at this point, as his systems slowly froze. It didn't take them long to find shelter. A small cavern was sticking out of a cliff face. It was small, but big enough for both of them to fit into. Optimus sat her down carefully in the snow before placing himself next to her. The two sat in silence for a while. Arcee could feel some of her systems slowing down, thankfully not the major systems. She brought her legs up to he chest and wrapped he arms around them. Burying her head into her legs, she felt her optics offline themselves, saving the energy she had left.

* * *

Arcee had no idea how long she'd been offline for. She opened her optics when she heard Optimus call to her.  
Optimus had watched her for a minute now and grew more worried as she had not made a sound or movement in quite some time. For all he knew she could have fallen into stasis, or be dead. The second option worried him, so he had to check. He brushed his hand down her arm. Nothing. She moved when he called to her. Worry clear in his voice.  
"Arcee, wake up." She shifted. Lifting her head, he could see her optics had dimmed slightly. "Just resting my eyes." She held her legs tighter now.  
"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive." Optimus spoke to her. He wanted so badly to just pick her up into his lap and give her all the warmth he had. He was a larger bot then her, so it would take his systems a longer amount of time to properly shut down. But he could see Arcee was close to the brink. He couldn't sit here and watch her die before his optics. He just couldn't

"What do you suggest? Wait... How about a game? Lets play, 'Who screwed things up back at base'." She said almost sarcastically.

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction." Optimus tried to reason with her.

"Caused by Bulkhead. Lets see... No Comm-link, maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He's never been too graceful," She tucked her head back against her legs and arms, "Remember when we first arrived on earth? And Bulkhead walked into those power lines?" She laughed to herself. Optimus loved it when she laughed. It showed him that the world they lived in wasn't all doom and gloom. "Who knew he could dance like that."  
"Bulkhead may be too large for this world, But his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be measured by size alone." Optimus looked back into the storm.

He couldn't take it any more. Optimus looked over at Arcee. She lay sprawled out on the snow, her head near his hips and her arms across her stomach. He was still sat in his original, up-right place. He knew that Arcee was close to stasis, and his own body was beginning to shut down. He moved down the snow so that he was sort of in line with her. He leaned over her, and held himself up on his arms. He pushed his face into hers and kissed her with all the passion he had. She responded immediately. One of her arms went around his neck, whilst the other wiped down his chassis to his hips. She played with a hotspot on his shoulder and he broke the kiss to release a pleasured moan. She smirked, she knew where to get him. But she wasn't the only one with knowledge of the others body. Optimus moved his hand up to her winglets and played with it. Her moans of pleasure filled the air. They wanted to pleasure each other even more but neither had the energy. Optimus moved himself off of Arcee and slumped down in the snow.

"You know the worst part? After battling Cons all these years, getting: Smacked down; Shot at; Blown up; this is how our lights go out?" She said with disappointment clear in her voice. She had envisioned her demise to be in the heat off battle against the Cons. Dying for her cause and family. Not freezing up in the Arctic.

"Arcee, this may not be the finish we had planned, but if this is indeed the end. If we are to become one with the Allspark..." Optimus trailed off as he felt her hand on is. Moving his hand he held her smaller one in his palm. He didn't need to say any more. She knew what he was trying to say.  
"It's been an honour serving with you, Optimus Prime." Arcee said weakly.  
"Arcee, the honour is mine. You've changed my life, I love you Arcee." Optimus tightened his grip on her hand as he felt her grip on his slacken. She was getting closer. Weaker. He knew that if Ratchet didn't send a ground-bridge now, he was going to lose her.

Optimus onlined his optics when he heard a familiar sound. He saw a glowing green light cast across him and Arcee. She saw it too. She lifted herself up off the ground to look at the ground-bridge. She smiled in happiness. Slowly Optimus stood up, he helped Arcee to her feet. Slowly the two stumbled towards the bridge. They could almost feel the heat coming from the other side. Optimus looked towards the ground-bridge and saw Bulkhead hobbling through it.

"DOWN! DOWN!" Bulkhead shouted as he dropped to the floor. Arcee and Optimus were confused until they saw a large hoard of Scraplets hurtling towards them, their mouths wide open. Optimus pushed Arcee behind him, his first instinct to protect her. He braced himself for the sizzling pain off the scraplet bites, but they never came. Just hundreds of little bangs against his form. He looked to his feet and saw the bodies of the scraplets lying at his and Arcee's feet.  
"I would invite you in, but the place is a mess." Bulkhead said. But the pair didn't care. Anywhere warm was like heaven at this point. Arcee tried to stand . However, she collapsed into stasis. The cold finally knocking her out. Optimus caught her before she hit the floor and hurriedly carried her, bridal style into the base. He laid her down in the med-bay as instructed by Ratchet, who was being assisted by Bulkhead in moving the unconscious Bumblebee onto the second berth.

* * *

Scraplet bodies littered the floor. Arcee was still unconscious on the berth, Bumblebee had since awoken from his own stasis and was being checked over by the children, whilst being supervised by Ratchet. Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet sat on the floor next too the berths regaining their strength. It had been a long day.  
Optimus was looking worriedly at Arcee, she had been out for a long while. She looked so weak and fragile in the Arctic when she had collapsed, he was worried he would lose her. And with her still being in a state of recharge, he was still afraid he'd lose her. That she'd die before his eyes.  
"Report Biocircuitary status." Ratchet broke the room silence as he addressed Jack.  
"Levels are rising." Jack stuck his thumb in the air to show that things were going well.  
"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro-pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch." He addressed the other two.  
"It's steady." Raf said happily as he looked away from Bumblebee's watch and up to the medic.  
"Looking good!" Just like Jack, Miko also thumbed up to Ratchet.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself old friend. You saved quite a few lives today." Optimus spoke up to the medic. He looked at all of his team, spending the most time on Arcee.  
With a hint of a smile Ratchet looked over at Jack, Miko and Raf, "It wasn't all my doing. We're just fortunate that this infestation happened on a Saturday."  
"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong."  
Everyones attention was drawn away from Prime as they heard a loud scream. Jack and Raf immediately had a bar in their hand ready to deal with whatever it was.  
"Scraplet?!" Jack asked.  
"SPIDER!" Miko shouted, "Is it on me?!" She ran screaming out of the room jumping all around. Bulkhead peered out of the door she left from and said, "Did she just scream like a little girl?" Optimus didn't understand the reference. they all heard a soft moan and turned to see Arcee stirring from stasis. Miko's scream obviously having awoken her. Optimus felt a great relief in his spark. She was fine; she was awake; she was alive.

"Arcee how do you feel?" Jack asked his guardian worriedly. Optimus stood from his place, his joints creaked at the movement, having not fully recovered from the stiffness. He walked over to the monitors and checked for any signs of decepticon activity. He was silently praying to Primus that there was nothing. his team had dealt with a lot today and didn't need a battle to top it all off. Thankfully nothing showed up. He was grateful for that. The kids were ground-bridged back to their homes, as none of the bots were up to taking them back. Once they were gone the bots could all finally relax.  
"Can I be excused?" Arcee softly asked as she attempted to get up from her lying down place.  
"Yes. Come and see me in the morning if you have any long-standing issues." Ratchet nodded towards the femme. Arcee stood up, but her legs gave way from under her.  
"Easy solider. I will take you back to your room, if you do not mind that." Optimus helped Arcee to her feet. He knew she wouldn't mind him carrying her to bed, it wouldn't be the first time after all. But they had to keep up appearances in front of the team.  
"Not at all Sir, thank you. Goodnight." The team said their goodnight to their female comrade before she was picked up into Optimus's arms and they left the room.

* * *

On arrival to her room, Optimus opened the door and closed it behind him. He gently lay her down on the berth and hovered over her face. She made the first move and pushed her lips onto his. The kiss wasn't soft and gentle, more like violent and fuelled by lust. They broke apart, panting. They both wanted more, but neither had the energy. kissing her forehead, Optimus said goodnight to his girlfriend before leaving her to rest. It had been a long day. He would sit with his friends before turning himself into recharge.


	3. Con Job

Today was the day Bulkhead had always waited for. One of the Wreckers was arriving. His best-friend Wheeljack was alive, and arriving on Earth that day. Bulkhead was pacing around the room. Wheeljack was still just outside of Earths atmosphere. But he wouldn't be long now.  
"Arcee, may I speak with you for a moment?" Optimus asked his SIC politely.  
"Of course." The two left the main hangar together.  
As soon as they were out of ear-shot, it was on. Optimus had Arcee pinned up against the wall, at his height. The pair kissing passionately. Arcee panted quietly when Optimus bit on the sensitive wires on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Optimus's hands went to her aft as he carried her into his room. He closed the door and locked it behind him.

His lust overtook him as he once again pinned Arcee to the wall. Forsaking his berth, the two carried on their sexual embrace. Optimus kissed all over Arcee's face, neck and chest. He moved his hands all over her body. Her moans of pleasure, thankfully, were not loud enough for the others too hear what was happening between the lovers. Arcee was drowning in pleasure. His hands went to her groin armour. She tensed up a little, she was happy to just play around with him; but at the moment she wasn't in the mood for an interface. Seeming oblivious to her tension, Optimus continued to play with her small body. As he removed her groin armour, Arcee pushed his hands away and broke off their kiss.  
"Not now Optimus. I don't really feel up for it." Optimus wanted her badly; to feel her body arching and squirming underneath him; to hear her pleasure filled moans and pleas for him. Caress her outside while moving on her insides. Drown her in pleasure. Bring her to intense overloads. But if she didn't want too, he would respect her, and put aside his own wanting and wait for her to be ready. She'd do exactly the same for him.

Carefully, Optimus released his strong hold that held her against the wall, but carried her bridal style over to his berth. Lying her down on her stomach, he hovered over her back. This wasn't an act of persuasion into an interface, but an act of love and closeness. He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders and began to gently rub the cables there. From there he worked his way down to the crook of her back, all the while she lay with her head on her arms taking in the attention she was receiving. His hands travelled further south until they were on her aft. He felt her aft a little, causing Arcee to blush and her cooling fans turned on. Optimus smirked at her reaction to his touch. Optimus may be strong and aggressive in battle, but with Arcee he was gentle and loving. He showed her the affection she never thought she would receive. Arcee was no saint, she'd had previous partners but none treated her like Optimus did, He practically worshipped her, showered her with love and devotion. Likewise, Optimus had been with other femmes, but he loved none of them the way he did Arcee; she made his spark whole.

Arcee felt Optimus's hands on her sides, and his lips on her back. He kissed all over the sensitive areas. All her hotspots. On her winglets. She was tingling all over. Optimus's hands went further under her sides until they were on her stomach. He picked her up and turned her around to face him. He placed his lips on hers and the two lay down on their sides, still locked together by their lips.

* * *

2 hours later, all the bots and humans were stood in the main hanger looking at the screen.  
"Wheeljacks ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee said.  
Optimus stood behind her and looked over her body. Perfectly proportioned. She really was a gorgeous femme and she was all his. He so wanted to just take her into his arms and just caress her. Kiss her. He loved her so much. Never before had he felt this way about a femme, or any bot ever. But as a Prime he had to kep his emotions in check, so he refrained from doing so. Everyone watched the monitor as it tracked Wheeljacks ship going across the Egyptian desert. He was set to land by the Pyramids of Giza.  
"Do you think he's here to visit?" Raf asked excitedly.  
"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko said just as enthusiastically as Raf, "He'll have to find his own human though."  
Everyone heard the groundbridge make some noises as Ratchet locked onto Wheeljack's landing site. "Groundbridge cycling up." Sparks flew off of the Groundbridge controls as Ratchet said this, "Blasted Scraplets! Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." Ratchet complained.  
"So... Wheeljack's going to land halfway around the world; and them you'll bridge him here?" Jack was confused as to the logic of the plan.  
"We cannot risk revealing the location of our base. Just incase the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljacks ship." Optimus told the humans, as Miko ran off to Bulkhead.

Optimus felt a small presence next to him and looked down to see Arcee stood next to him. Both stood watching Bulkhead and Miko's conversation. They were at the back of the group, everyone else, including the humans, in front of them close to the Groundbridge. Arcee jumped slightly when she felt Optimus play with a hotspot on the tip of her winglet. She tried so hard to keep her moans of pleasure in, and this time she succeeded. Optimus moved his hand away when the sensors started to flare up on the computer. Decepticons were on Wheeljacks tail. Arcee moved away from Prime and stood by Bumblebee as they watched.  
"Boogies! Closing fast on Wheeljacks position." "CON SCUM!" Bulkhead stepped forward. "Open the bridge Ratchet, we're missing all the action!" Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee all stood ready to assist Wheeljack. Ratchet locked onto Wheeljacks position and activated the Groundbridge.  
"I'll prepare Sickbay."Bulkhead chuckled at Ratchet's words "Who for? The Cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about!" And with that the 3 Autobots ran into the bridge.

* * *

When the 3, now 4 bots returned, Ratchet deactivated the bridge. As he did, sparks fo electricity came off the controls and tunnel. Ratchet sighed in frustration and annoyance. The Scraplets had messed up more than they originally thought.  
"Jackie, come here. Meet my other best buddy; Miko." Bulkhead indicated to the girl coming down the platform stairs. "She can Wreck with the best of us."  
"Hiya." Miko waved at the new Wrecker.  
"You keeping Bulkhead outta trouble?" Wheeljack asked as he leaned closer to the Japanese girl.  
"I try. But trouble finds us anyway!" Miko stifled a laugh.  
Wheeljack turned back to face Bulkhead, "We're gonna get along just fine."

Everyone turned as they heard the heavy footsteps approaching them all. "Optimus Prime," Wheeljack said as he walked up to the Autobot leader "It's a privilege."  
Optimus's deep baritone voice replied to the former Wrecker, "Likewise solider. What have you to report from your long journey?"  
"Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe. And now I find both."  
"We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses," Arcee looked down at the floor when Optimus said this. The passing of Cliffjumper was still a sore topic for her. "But we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."  
"I would be honoured." Wheeljack answered Optimus with a small shrug.  
Bulkhead quickly became excited now, "Then lets get this party STARTED!" He slapped Wheeljack on the back sending him falling forward. The two then chest-bumped each other. Laughing. Everyone could hear Ratchet's sighs of annoyance, but ignored him. It was not out of the ordinary for Ratchet.

* * *

Optimus drove around the desert. He was patrolling for signs of Decepticon activity. He'd left the base when Wheeljack and Bulkhead got out the lobbing ball. Ratchet was cursing him for leaving him to deal with the two wreckers alone. Plus the kids (He was mainly talking about Miko and her guitar). Optimus had passed the argument that he had Arcee to help him with the bots and Jack would keep Miko in order. Ratchet wasn't to pleased. His thoughts drifted to Arcee. He couldn't be happier then when he had her in his arms. She was everything he had wanted. When he became a Prime, he had given up on all the things that he had wanted before. A Spark-mate, Sparklings, A family to call his own. But when he first saw Arcee he instantly felt all of those things come flying back. He wanted her from the start. They'd met each other at the Battle of Tyger Pax. She was the one who helped him find Bumblebee with Ratchet.

She'd been looking for him by herself since she had found out about his disappearance. At a young age, Bumblebee's home was attacked by Decepticons and his parents had both been killed. Arcee's team, The Delta Team, had been the first to arrive to the battle and she found the young mech. She couldn't leave him there so brought him back to the Autobot base. She looked after him for a while before he had to be sent to the Military training camp, where he met Optimus. Over the years she checked up on him. And when Arcee was captured by a Con, Bumblebee had insisted on saving her; because she saved him.

Optimus didn't see Arcee for a long time after that day. When Cybertron went dark, the Autobot army was split up and sent to different Planets, some even went to different galaxies. Optimus and his team had ended up on Earth. He never knew what happened to Arcee until the day Ratchet picked up two new Cybertronian signals not far from the base. He, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had gone to investigate and found Arcee and Cliffjumper wandering the Nevada desert. Bumblebee was so excited. He hadn't seen Arcee since Tyger Pax, and he hadn't seen Cliff since he was a young mech in the training camp. The two had met when Cliff had agreed to show the young cadets some tricks for fighting. They hit it off right away. The reunion reminded Optimus that despite all that Bumblebee had been through, he was still a young mech. He was one of the sparklings affected by the war. Like Arcee was, and Cliffjumper. They'd all been stopped from having a chance to grow up by the war. Himself and Ratchet had grown up before war was ever talked about. And Bulkhead was born somewhere in the middle of the ages between Peace and War.

Now, Optimus couldn't imagine life without Arcee. He despised the thought of her getting even mildly hurt in battle. If she died, he didn't know what he'd do. She was such an important part in his life. She kept him from being completely overtaken by the war. Showed him that there was a future at the end of all of this. No more fighting, death, grief. He could finally have all the things he desired... With Arcee.

"**Hey Boss Bot. How's it looking out there?**" Optimus's thoughts were broken off when he received a comm-link from his femme.  
"A lot better now I can hear your voice."  
"**Optimus... your on an open comm-link...**" Optimus froze. He stopped driving as he heard this.  
"What?" He was worried he had spilled his and Arcee's secret to everyone. And because he wasn't there, Arcee would have to deal with Miko (And possibly Bulkhead) by herself.

"**Just kidding. Your on a private comm and I'm in my room. You are fine.**" He could hear the amusement in her voice.  
"Wicked femme." He knew she was smirking. "**When will you be back?**" She asked him, slightly seductively. "I am not sure yet. You will have to wait up and see." He said teasingly. He didn't get a reply from her for a few seconds. "**I have to go. Something is going on in the main hanger. They probably dropped the lobbing ball on the Groundbridge controls again.**" "They did what?" "**Nothing. See you later. I love you.**" "I love you too sweetspark." Arcee ended her comm link with Optimus and he continued driving.

* * *

With the events of the day all worked out, Team Prime gladly accepted the release that recharge gave to them. They were all exhausted. Optimus had noticed that Arcee had retired to her room earlier then usual this night and hadn't even comm-linked him to say goodnight. She always did this, so naturally, Optimus was both confused and concerned. He arrived at her door, and knocked softly. "Come in." He heard her voice coming from the room.  
Carefully opening the door, he saw that Arcee was sat in a chair in the corner of her room. In her hand she held a data pad, she was most likely looking through pictures of her and her previous partners; Tailgate and Cliffjumper. All three had been friends since a young age. They'd met at the Military Training Academy. And had been best-friends up until their demise at the hands of Airachnid and an unknown Decepticon. "What can I do for you Optimus?" Arcee asked, she remained in her seat.  
"I came to see if you were alright. You left without a word and I was concerned."  
"I'm fine, thank you for your concern. Is that all?" Why was she being like this. Normally, if he came to her room at night she was all over him. If this had been any other night, they'd be on the berth by now. Then again they were like that at most points in the day; they couldn't really keep their hands off of each other. But now, she was acting strange; she was acting like she did when they were in the main hanger. "Are you sure you are OK?" Optimus made a gesture to her, asking her to come closer to him. She still remained seated.

"Yes, I'm fine. What is this all about?" Optimus moved himself over to her, as she was making no attempt to come near him. Maybe she was playing hard to get tonight. Making him work for it. He knelt to her level, which was even lower than usual as she was sat down. His joints creaked as he knelt next to her. He brought his hand to her face and made her look at him.  
"I do not understand. Why are you..." His sentence trailed off when he heard something coming from her washroom. Standing up quickly, he moved himslef away from the femme. The shower door opened and Optimus saw Wheeljack emerging from the washroom. His chest and arms were bare and armourless, his lower half was covered by a towel. "Good shower you got in there 'Cee. Oh. Hello Sir." Wheeljack casually walked over to the pile of armour that was in the corner of the room. How could Optimus have not noticed that. Picking up his armour, Wheeljack went back into the washroom.

Optimus felt a strange emotion well up inside him. Jealousy. What was, a very naked and wet, Wheeljack doing in Arcee's room. His girlfriends room. He looked over to Arcee. He could always read her facial expressions, but now he could see nothing. He didn't know what to think. Optimus wasn't the sort of bot to jump to conclusions, but the evidence didn't look good. For all he knew Arcee could have let Wheeljack shower in her room; or she could've cheated on him with Wheeljack. Without a word, he turned on his heel to leave. Quick as a flash, Arcee bolted after him.  
"Optimus. It's not what you think. I swear." She stood in front of him. Stretching up as much as she could, she pt her hands on his chest and tried to stop him leaving. But she wasn't strong enough. He walked past her without an issue.  
"Optimus! Wait, please!" She pleaded him.  
"Goodnight solider." Optimus said. "No Optimus, Please listen to me..." But Arcee couldn't continue. Optimus had already left her room and was gone.

* * *

The next day, everyone was in the main hanger. Arcee stood with the kids and Bee. Miko was on her guitar and Raf, Jack and Bee were all dancing to it. She could see Ratchet shaking his head, but her gaze was locked on Prime. He hadn't spoken to her since he saw Wheeljack in her room last night. He had turned to see what his team were doing. And his optics caught Arcee's. He looked away without even acknowledging her.  
Optimus was stood talking with Bulkhead and Wheeljack. He was keeping his emotions well hidden at present. He didn't know whether he was allowed to be angry and jealous or not.  
"Now that your apart of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I have some ideas." Bulkhead nudged his friend in the arm happily. Wheeljack shifted uncomfortably on the spot.  
"About that Bulk... Now that my ships repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there."  
"Wait! Your leaving?" Miko said as she and the boys ran over to the mechs. "Why?!" "Well, Because some bots... Never change," Bulkhead laughed slightly.  
"Wheeljack, know that you will always have a haven here." Optimus put aside his personal feelings, now was not the time for jealousy.  
"Jackie never stays. But he always comes back." Bulkhead put an arm around Wheeljack and the two fist-bumped each other.

* * *

By the mountainsides, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee stood with Miko, Jack and Raf by the Jackhammer. The groundbridge closed behind them all.  
"There's room for two Bulk... Even with a backside like yours." Wheeljack said in a joking way to the Green Autobot. "Who knows who we might find out there. Some of the old crew."  
Bulkhead thought over the offer, but one look at Miko and his mind was made up. Despite Wheeljack being his long time best friend, he needed to stay with Miko. She was his responsibility now, she was his best-friend.  
She needed someone to watch over her and her antics.  
"Sounds like fun Jackie. But my ties are her with them now, with her." Miko instantly perked up. "If anything happens to my favourite Wrecker; I'm coming after you." Wheeljack joked with the girl.  
"I'll take good care of him. Now," Miko pulled her phone out and set up the camera "Say cheese." She took a picture of the bots. Both of them smiling happily.

"We'll miss you Wheeljack. Come back soon."Raf said to Wheljack as he got ready to board his ship. Bumblebee called back to base asking for a bridge. Wheeljack went up the ramp and the bots went through. Arcee was the last one to cross as she waited to see that the kids went through OK.  
"Hey Cee. Wait up." Wheeljack came back down to ramp and towards the femme.  
"Yeah." She asked him quizzically.  
"I just wanna say thanks." "I just let you use my shower Wheeljack." She said to him. She placed her hand on her hip looking at him. He was one of the only bots she didn't have to look a mile up at. He was more or less her height, give or take a few. "Not for the shower. For talking to me. You know, about Cybertron and what it was like before we left. Before I went to search the stars and you came here." He put his hand on her shoulder.  
"It's fine. You're a friend."  
"Yeah." He turned to leave. "Do you think we could've had a shot?" He turned to face her again. For some reason he began walking back towards her.

"That was a long time ago Wheeljack. Ancient history." She looked down at the floor. She felt him getting closer to her then before. She stepped backwards, but he approached again. She did the same thing again, and again. She carried on stepping backwards, but he kept moving closer. She ended up with he back against the side of the Jackhammer and his hands holding her waist against his ship, effectively trapping her where she stood. Their heads really close to each other. Their mouths really close to each other. He brought one of his hands up to touch her cheek. And for some reason she didn't know, she tilted her head into his hand and held it in place with her own hand. Wheeljack lowered his helm and rested his head on hers. His free hand went to her free hand and held it tight. He entwined their fingers together and brought their hands up to his mouth. He kissed her hand and rested them on his spark. He moved his body forward slightly, so that his body was fully pressed against hers. His chest against hers. His legs pressed to hers. His crotch pressed to hers. The two hadn't broken eye contact the whole time. "Yeah; Ancient History." He pulled her into a hug with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, just on her lower back, and her went around his shoulders.

Neither of the bots noticed Optimus stood by the groundbridge observing the scene in front of him. He had come through to see what was taking Arcee so long. He'd arrived just as Arcee's back hit the Jackhammer. He'd seen all of their actions to each other. When Arcee and Wheeljack separated, Optimus walked back into the base. He went straight to his quarters and locked the door. He wasn't in the mood for any visitors tonight.


	4. Need You Now

**This chapter isn't an episode, but a song-fic. It has... quite a lot of M Rated content. It probably won't be good, but thought I'd let you know. So if you aren't old enough to read... It's your choice. But you've been warned about**

**1.) The _'M' _Content.**

**2.) The fact it won't be that good.**

**Thanks. Please let me know what you think.**

**'Need You Now.' belongs to 'Lady Antebellum.'**

* * *

Optimus walked thought the corridors of the base. He was so confused. He loved Arcee with all his spark, and he knew she loved him. Or he did. He couldn't think why Wheeljack was in her room. And he was angry about what he'd seen between the two bots before he left. It'd been a week since Wheeljack had left to go and scour the Galaxy for more Autobot refugees; and during that week, things between Arcee and himself had been tense and awkward. This was their first actual couples fight, yet no words had been said. They'd just been avoiding each other like the Cybonic Plague. Both of them were stubborn and wouldn't make the first move. In short, this could go on for a while.

They went on different missions, recons and patrols to each other. If this carried on any longer, the rest of the team would figure out that something was up between the two. He walked past Arcee's room (as it was on the way to his). He wanted so much to go in there and pin her to the berth and kiss all over her body. Show her what he could do, make her cry his name in pleasure. But he couldn't, because she wasn't even in there. She was on patrol with Bumblebee. It was all so difficult. They way they were looking at each other. They way he touched her. She didn't push him away. And what really annoyed Optimus is the fact she was looking at Wheeljack the same way she looks at him. He had his crotch pressed to hers, he had his hands on her lower back. It was so intimate and loving. Like there was something there between them that they were keeping quiet. It would explain why he was in her room. No. Arcee wouldn't. She wouldn't start a relationship with him when she knew that she was with Wheeljack.  
And Wheeljack had no armour on when he was there. He was in his bare protoform. Bots aren't supposed to see the protoform of anyone but their lovers. Optimus hadn't even seen Arcee's protoform, and she hadn't seen his. But she'd seen Wheeljacks... why? She said she loved him. Why would she allow a naked mech in her room? Optimus had never been this conflicted. He knew how to keep his emotions in check, it came with being a Prime, but this was driving him crazy. The confusion, worry, all of it. Arcee had changed his life. She'd gotten him to open up to emotion. He could remember when they first got together like the back of his hand. He thought about it constantly, it was one of the best nights of his life.

* * *

** Picture perfect memories, ****Scattered all around the floor. ****Reaching for the phone 'cause, ****I can't fight it anymore. ****And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind. ****For me it happens all the time.**

_The night was dark and humid in the Amazon Rainforest. Arcee and Optimus were investigating an Energon reading, but so far had no luck. They followed the trail and found a small amount, but enough to keep the team functioning for a while longer. Ratchet was still at Base, Bulkhead was on patrol around Jasper and Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were investigating a signal in the south of Africa. Arcee and Optimus cut the Energon away from the earth in more or less silence. Occasionally they checked on how the other was doing. Both found themselves unable to think of words to say in this moment, Arcee and Optimus both held secrets about from other. They loved each other. But neither knew how to express it. They had both cut off both of their emotions. In war it was best to keep your emotions hidden. Not to fall for anyone, that way you won't get hurt if they perish. But Optimus and Arcee couldn't help it. they had fallen for each other... Hard. It was more than lust or loneliness. It was love. They both knew it was._

_"Optimus, could you come and help me with this piece?" Arcee's voice broke Prime's thoughts. Nodding, he walked over to her. As she held the Energon, he cut it. She moved it out the way when they were done. She made to turn away from him, but was stopped as Optimus held onto her arm gently. His hand went from her lower arm, up to her shoulder. He moved it up her winglets, causing her to shudder slightly in pleasure. Despite her efforts to hide the hotspot, Optimus heard her sigh of pleasure and it sparked a slight smirk to spread across his face. He didn't know why he had grabbed her hand. He didn't know why he was playing with her hotspot. I just happened. And he was glad it did. The sound of her moans as he stroked her winglets and played with her hotspots was he best sound he'd heard in eons. He bent down and wrapped his free arm around her small waist, pulling her body into his. On the other side of this embrace, Arcee was loving every second. She was basically floating on cloud 9 at this point. Optimus, somehow, knew where all of her hotspots were. He was working them all at this point in time, and she never wanted him to stop._

**It's a quarter after one,**  
**I'm all alone and I need you now.**  
**Said I wouldn't call,**  
**But I've lost all control and I need you now.**  
**And I don't know how I can do without,**  
**I just need you now.**

_5 minutes past. Arcee was leaning into Optimus's frame as he continued to stroke her hotspots. She had worked her hand around to his side and found a hotspot of her own. It was on his shoulder, just next to his neck. So she was attacking that. The two hadn't made any moves to escalate the situation. They were just staying locked together. And they were fine with that. Optimus had an idea in his head. He decided that he should go for it. Without any warning, Optimus dipped his head down to Arcee's neck and started kissing, biting and occasionally licking at the cables on her neck. Arcee was going to go over the edge with joy in a minute. She was so happy right now. Breaking away from Optimus slightly, she turned herself around to face him. Grabbing his head with both hands, she pulled him into a passionate kiss with her. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up to his level. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms went around his neck. Optimus's hands were on her aft, stoking it gently. Feeling the cool metal heat up against his fingers._

**Another shot of whiskey,**  
**Can't stop looking at the door.**  
**Wishing you'd come sweeping,**  
**In the way you did before.**  
**And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind.**  
**For me it happens all the time.**

_Optimus's cable was throbbing, he had waited so long for this. Tracing his hands over her body, he could hear her breathless moans as he worked his way down to her lower plating. Optimus pinned Arcee up against a tree, his body trapping her in place. Despite his whole body telling him to claim her right that second; Optimus wanted this to be the best experience of both their lives. Make her fly high on a cloud of pleasure, never to forget this moment. Not leave her wondering what all the fuss was about. He was going to make this as memorable as he possibly could. Show her exactly what he could do. He moved his hands to her breasts and started to stroke them as they kissed. He could hear her moans of pleasure. He broke off their kiss and moved her up the tree further so that his face was in line with her chest. His mouth attacked her breasts. Kissing them, licking them. And all the while his hands kept stroking her. She lifted her hands above her head and grasped the tree trunk. Arcee was panting in pleasure. One of her hands left the tree and held onto his antennas. Optimus detached himself from her chest to let out a pleasured noise. She kept on rubbing that area as Optimus brought his head back to her chest._

_Optimus let Arcee slip back down the tree as he lowered her back down. As she came back down he kissed and licked his way up her chest and neck. When he was back in line with her face, she pulled him back into a passionate kiss with her. The passion between the two enough to ignite a million volcanoes. Arcee gasped in surprise when she felt Optimus graze his hand over her lower plating. He was teasing her and he knew it. She flipped her head back and moaned loudly when he removed it completely._

**It's a quarter after one,**  
**I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**  
**Said I wouldn't call,**  
**But I've lost all control and I need you now.**  
**And I don't know how I can do without,**  
**I just need you now.**

_Optimus moved his fingers around the edge of her port. He could feel her tightening her legs around his waist. Arcee panted in pleasure as Optimus ran his fingers on the edge of her port and attacked her neck with kisses. Optimus kissed, bit and licked the sensitive cabling on her neck. He heard her cooling fans come on with a roar as she desperately tried to cool her overheating body down. Optimus couldn't get enough of her moans of pleasure. He thought it was the best sound in the world. From the second he touched her hotspot, he stopped being a Prime. He was just a normal mech, with normal desires and feelings. Primes weren't supposed to have any attachments. They were reincarnations of Primus himself. But Optimus couldn't help himself. Arcee was everything he wanted. Amazing personality, Intelligent, Strong (In body and mind.) and her body just drove him crazy with lust. Since he'd met her all he'd wanted was to touch her body. Her curves, her breasts, her aft. And now he was doing all those things._

**Guess I'd rather hurt then feel nothing at all...**

_As for Arcee, she also had wanted Prime for a long time. She had been instantly intrigued from the moment she met the leader of the Autobots. His compassion, determination, kindness. His strength, his deep baritone voice, his body. He was the ideal mech. He could have had any femme he wanted, and now here he was kissing her. She felt her spark flutter at the very thought. Arcee's thoughts were interrupted when she let out a loud cry of pure pleasure and felt Optimus's finger buried deep in her port. She clung to his neck, her breathing becoming rapid and irregular. She moaned loudly as he pulled his finger back and pushed it back in. He was being gentle yet rough at the same time. Slowly, and with his fingers still in her port, he moved both of them away from the tree and bent down; gently lying the femme on her back. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. Once she was lying on the floor completely, Optimus let go of her and reached down to his own lower plating, removing it. His cable slithered out ad Arcee gasped at the sheer size of it. She lightly stroked his chassis; her hand travelling lower until it was at his crotch. He hitched an intake when she grasped his cable in her palm. His finger was still inside her port and as she started to stroke his cable, he re-started moving his fingers. She arched her back against him. She groaned in annoyance when he removed his fingers from her port._

_He leaned down and kissed her to silence her protests. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked with sincerity._  
_"Just do it." She said seductively, kissing his chassis._  
_That was all the encouragement he needed. He lined himself up with her and thrusted forward. She arched her back and clung to his chassis, pleasure overwhelming her. At first, she felt a little pain from his initial entrance (as he was much larger than her) but it was swiftly replaced with pleasure. Sure, she'd felt amazing when he was using his fingers on her, but now... with his cable, the sensations were unimaginable. He hit all of the sensitive wiring at the back of her port. Optimus almost collapsed on top of her, the feeling of his cable buried deep inside Arcee's port was just as sensational for him as it was for her. It sent prickles of delight through all of his body. He paused for a moment when he first got inside, he saw Arcee's face twist slightly in discomfort. He waited for her to be ready. "Optimus..." She moaned when he began to slowly move inside her._  
_Arcee's hips were moving in rhythm with Optimus's thrusts. She arched her hips up towards him and scratched down his chassis._

**It's a quarter after one,**  
**I'm all alone and I need you now.**  
**And I said I wouldn't call,**  
**But I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**  
**And I don't know how I can do without,**  
**I just need you now.**

_Optimus went to her neck and kissed it softly. He whispered to her as he kissed and thrusted._  
_"Mine... Mine..." He said between moans._  
_"I'm yours." She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately._  
_Optimus felt aswell of energy arise in him. He thrusted harder and overloaded. Feeling him overload brough Arcee to her own ending faster. She cried out as she overloaded around his cable. Optimus pulled himself out and rolled off her onto his back. Arcee lay on the ground panting as Optimus regained his strength next to her. He slowly put his lower plating back into place when his cable went away. And seen as Arcee was still in her own little world, he put hers back to._  
_"Do we have to act as if this didn't happen?" Arcee asked sadly._  
_"Why would we need to do that?"_

_"The war... Primes can't have any attachments. Nothing to distract them." She said to him. He rolled onto his side and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her._  
_"Your right, Primes can't have any distractions." She looked up at him and tried to push herself away for him, but his grip on her was strong. "But you aren't a distraction to me Arcee. I have wanted you for a long time now, I know how to not let that get in the way. I don't want to give you up because of all of this." He kissed her softly. "I love you."_  
_Arcee smiled widely, "I love you too."_

**I just need you now.**  
**On baby I need you now.**

* * *

Optimus never regretted that night, and he never will. He loved Arcee. She was the best thing that had come from this war for him. And he wouldn't give up on her so easily. He sat down at his desk and looked thought the neatly piled stack of Data-pads on his desk. Most were documents he needed to look over, reports from the team about their patrols, missions and recons. However there were a few old picture pads in there. He'd stacked them with his work so as he went down the pile; seeing all the reports of war and fighting, he would get to the pictures and remember the good things before and during the war. He saw pictures of himself with Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and...Arcee. He came across a picture of Arcee and himself that had been taken when they first arrived on earth. The two of them stood at a cliff watching the sun set. He didn't know who'd taken it though. Probably Ratchet. It brought a smile to his face. He loved her so much.

* * *

_That night Optimus lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was in is bare protoform and had a blanket covering his lower body; his top half however, was on full display. He had one arm drapped across his stomach whilst the other was under the gel pillow. His right leg was propped up on the berth. Outside his room he could hear footsteps. They were quite light compared to the usual steps of the bots; but he assumed the bots out there was trying not to wake the others. A crack of light came from the door opening slowly. It didn't open fully before it closed. He could hear the soft footsteps in his room now. Next thing Optimus knew, he was being kissed passionately whilst being straddled. Arcee. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she just grabbed his arms and slammed them down on the berth above his head before going back in for another passionate, and slightly aggressive, kiss. She dragged her hands down his chest and to his hips. A breath caught in his throat when he felt her hands on his lower plating. She ripped it off and grabbed his cable. This was a complete turn around for Prime. Whenever he and Arcee interfaced, he was in control, of it all. But now she was dominating him; it turned him on a little. She was showing that she too had power._

_She moved her hand up and down his cable slowly. He groaned at the feeling of it. Arcee smirked as Optimus's moans grew louder, she was enjoying the sight of the him like this. She let go of his cable, earning a groan of disappointment from Optimus, and slid down so she was in between his thighs. She slowly trailed a single finger up his cable and circle dit around at the tip. She did this several more times before swapping her finger for her glossa. She softly dragged her glossa up his cable and listened to him groan. He soft, wet glossa against his hardening cable was enough to drive him crazy. She licked at him for a few minutes before covering his cable with her whole mouth. The sensitive wiring in Optimus's cable were blazing, the pleasure he was feeling was unmatchable. Like nothing he'd felt in his whole life. His overload was rapidly approaching. They both knew it. A few more swipes of her glossa and he was there. Optimus let out a loud moan as he overloaded. Optimus shot up from his lying down position and he grabbed the femme by her waist and flung her over him so that she was underneath him. But Arcee wasn't having any of that._

_With all her strength, she pushed him back so that she was once again on top of him. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She pulled him up slightly then pushed them both back kiss was violent and rough. Every action they both made towards each other was fueled by lust. Arcee pulled away and quickly slapped Optimus's cheek. He grabbed her, smirking, and threw her underneath him again. He reached down and tore her lower plating off. His cable was still ready to go, but Arcee wasn't. He pushed one of his fingers into her port and watched her whimper in pleasure. He pulled it out before thrusting it back into her port. She shook with delight at every movement. She was shaking with pleasure and holding onto his chassis for support. She dragged her fingers down his torso, leaving semi-visible marks. He added another finger to her port causing her to moan and plea for him._  
_"Optimus... I need you!" She begged, looking him straight in the optics._  
_"Patience." He whispered._  
_"No. Let me rephrase that..." She once again used all he strength to push him onto his back and straddle him again, " I want you now!"_

_Optimus's fingers were still buried deep within the femme's port. They slid out when she moved her way backwards until her back came into contact with Optimus's now re-hardened cable. She lifted herself up as she grabbed his cable and lined it with her port. He grabbed Arcee's waist as she lowered herself down and the cable went into her port. They both moaned at the sensation. Arcee gripped Optimus's chassis as she got used to having him inside her. His cable hit all of her sensitive cables at the back of her port. Arcee started to build up a steady pace of moving up and down on him. His cable came halfway out, and went back in again. This whole interface had been different to usual. They were both used to Optimus being in control of it all. Him having Arcee underneath him or pinned between him and a wall as he did they work. But now, he was underneath her as she did the work. He got to watch her, her facial expressions when his cable hit the back of her port and the wires there. She truly was a gorgeous femme. The most beautiful he'd seen in his life. And she was his. Arcee's pace got faster and faster. Optimus's grip on her waist tightened when he began adding his own thrusts into her' causing both of their moans to increase in volume. Optimus shot up and held his arms around her lower back when he felt his overload growing so close. She continued to get faster on him._

_Just as his overload reached its peak, Arcee stopped. All of her movements ceased. Her optics were filled with pain. Optimus's brought his hand up to stroke her cheek, trying to comfort her. He initially thought that they'd gone too rough on each other and she'd gotten hurt. He kissed her forehead. He could feel something dripping down onto him. Looking down, he saw that he and the berth were covered in energon. Optimus looked down confused; but his confusion turned to sheer panic and fear when he saw that the energon was leaking from a hole in Arcee's upper-torso. She dropped from above Optimus and fell into the puddle of energon. She was coughing up energon and her intakes were strained. He pressed his hands down onto the wound, a desperate attempt to stop the energon from leaking from the wound. He frantically tried to comm-link Ratchet for help. only to be met with static. Arcee's optics had dimmed. She brought her hand up to his face and touched his face tenderly. "I love you." She said weakly._  
_"I love you too. Your going to be fine; Ratchet can help you! Just hold on! For me." He pleaded with her._  
_Her thumb wiped a stray tear away from his optic before her hand fell down next to her lifeless body. Her optics shut off and her breathing stopped._

_He rested his head against her forehead. Suddenly, he heard malicious laughing from behind him. He turned to see Megatron stood there. His blasters smoking, as if they'd been shot very recently. "Was that your femme Prime? Whoops." He laughed maliciously._

* * *

**('M' content ends here, just OPxRC.)****  
**

Optimus shot up of his berth. He was panting rapidly. Looking around he saw that there was no Megatron. No energon. No Arcee. He needed to see her though. Make sure she was still with him. Running out of his room, he ran down the corridor until he reached her quarters. He didn't care that he didn't have his chest and arm armour on, he just needed to get to her. Quickly but quietly he opened the door. He saw her lying on hr berth facing away from the door. Walking over he saw she, like him, only had some pieces of her armour on. He couldn't see very much through the dark, so he couldn't see her protoform very well. Crouching down, he reached out to touch her cheek gently. He trailed his fingers down he cheek and jaw line. She stirred slightly. He saw her online her optics and look at him through the darkness. She slowly sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a sweet kiss with her; one he quickly reciprocated.

When they pulled apart they hugged each other for a while.  
"I can't live without you y my side, Arcee." He whispered to her as she buried her head in the area between his neck and shoulders.  
"I love you too Optimus. It's always been you."  
He sat down on her berth and pulled her into his lap. They whispered sweet nothings into each others ears. When it the time came for Optimus to leave gain, they kissed each other once more.  
"I love you. Don't forget that." She looked at him with sincerity and love.  
"I love you too. Always and forever." And with that he left.


	5. Trailer

**This isn't a chapter, sorry. It is an incite into a future on though.**

* * *

**"Is this because of Wheeljack?"**  
**"Optimus this has nothing to do with Wheeljack. It is about you and me."**  
**"But it is the truth though. Since Wheeljack left, me and you haven't been as we were."**

* * *

**"Everything has changed, we've changed."**

* * *

**"You are my femme. Mine to touch, mine to be with. No-one elses."**  
He moaned against her neck and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Lifting her up from her chair, he carried her over to her desk. Swiping the items of the desk onto the floor, he lay Arcee down on her back, holding himself above her.

* * *

**"You want it. I want it."** The mech rumbled in between applying kisses to her breasts.

**"I want it." **She whimpered as she stroked his head. Her legs grazed against his lower plating as she arched and wriggled underneath him. He growled possesivly into her chest, nipping at the top of her armour.

* * *

No words would make what she was doing OK. Nothing she said would make this any easier.

* * *

**I'm having a bit of writers block with the next chapter. But I didn't want to leave you with nothing, so I made this little "trailer", if thats what you want to call it, for a future chapter... not saying which one though.**


End file.
